Certain implementations of the present technology make use of Amazon's Mechanical Turk service. Amazon's Turk web site explains:                Amazon Mechanical Turk provides a web services API for computers to integrate Artificial Artificial Intelligence directly into their processing by making requests of humans. Developers use the Amazon Mechanical Turk web services API to submit tasks to the Amazon Mechanical Turk web site, approve completed tasks, and incorporate the answers into their software applications. To the application, the transaction looks very much like any remote procedure call—the application sends the request, and the service returns the results. In reality, a network of humans fuels this Artificial Intelligence by coming to the web site, searching for and completing tasks, and receiving payment for their work.        All software developers need to do is write normal code. The pseudo code below illustrates how simple this can be.        
read (photo);photoContainsHuman = callMechanicalTurk(photo);if (photoContainsHuman == TRUE){ acceptPhoto;}else { rejectPhoto;}
More information about Amazon's Mechanical Turk service is provided in the attached Appendix A (Amazon Mechanical Turk Developer Guide, 2006, 165 pp., API Version 10-31-2006).
The Mechanical Turk service may be regarded as a structured implementation of a technology commonly termed “crowdsourcing”—employing a group of outsiders to perform a task. Wikipedia explains:                “Crowdsourcing” is a neologism for a business model that depends on work being done outside the traditional company walls: while outsourcing is typically performed by lower paid professionals, crowdsourcing relies on a combination of volunteers and low-paid amateurs who use their spare time to create content, solve problems, or even do corporate R&D. The term was coined by Wired magazine writer Jeff Howe and editor Mark Robinson in June 2006. Crowds targeted for crowdsourcing include garage scientists, amateur videographers, freelancers, photo enthusiasts, data companies, writers, smart mobs and the electronic herd.        